fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I really need to think things through more. No differences really, just less powerful.. Nevermind. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Music File Is there a way that I can attach a music file to my pages, you know, when you click on it it plays music? I got a few mp3 songs I want to add. ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Because I cannot think. Yeo Per, I am back and this time, it's about God Slayers, well more specifically my Metal God Slayer Magic. As you may be able to see by the beautiful WIP Template that is put on it, it's a work in progress. I've been scanning this wiki and I haven't seen any completed God Slayer Magics and I was wondering if you had any ideas for basic God Slayer spells besides Bellow. I am having a major brain fart. Thank you! Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Light Dragon Slayer Hey Per, so I have a question about an ability I was thinking of making. So for my light dragon slayer I wanted to give her photokinesis, similar to how totomaru has pyrokinesis. So my main use of this would be more as a defense against fire mage attacks. So she has control over the electromagnetic spectrum from infrared to ultraviolet, which includes the visible spectrum of light. But infrared is the unique wavelength of light given off from flames that can be felt as heat. This is because the photon emmission from the combustion transfers the kinetic energy from the created photons to another body, which is what we feel as heat. And even thermal radiation up to 2000 Kelvin is 99% from infrared light. So would I be able to say that most fire attacks are rather futile against her because she could cause the infrared light from the flames to dissipate? I would put limits on it, such as she can only completely cool attacks that run up to 2000 K (the blue part of a flame is around 1800 K for reference), so this would mean she cannot cool elements such as lightning and plasma. She would also have a limit as to how much light she can move. An attack that spans larger than 40 square feet would be too large to completely cool, but she would be able to reduce the temperature a bit to lessen the damage. Speed is another deterant, as this would only work if she had time to prepare for it. So close range attacks like fire dragon fists, or something, would still hurt just the same because she couldnt react quick enough to move the light from them. I just want to know if this would be acceptable? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:03, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi-dee-hey 2.0 Hiii, I was wondering if I could get permission for one of my characters to possess two types of Lost Magic? She has two so that she is able to do some real damage against an old enemy, who happens to be immortal. I was also wondering if I could expand into more Yakuma Territory and create a little triad of "host vessels" if you will that represent the Sky, the Sea and the Earth, and the three hosts have the souls of 2 or 3 of the Yakuma Gods in each of them, and they all have Magic representing their title stemming from the Battle God Magic. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 01:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Update: The Lost Magics are Arc of Time and the Yakuma Battle God Magic. And in regards to the triad, they had the souls of the gods implanted in them by a ritual over 500 years ago shortly before the Yakuma tribe went near extinct, leaving the three as survivors. These three were also sent forward in time to prevent them from being hunted by what had been attacking the Yakuma tribes (in my history anyway). The ritual rendered them with a form of immortality as well, which will freeze physical age by the time they reach the age range of around 25-30. The ritual that implanted the souls involved the three being submerged in a mystical moon-pool that had god-like levels of Eternano in the water, which allowed them to sync up with the Yakuma Gods themselves, while the tribe members casted a particular spell derived from the Gods that manipulated the vessels' souls and "moved" them from their bodies while also summoning the souls of the Gods, and merging the Gods into each vessel soul, and then implanting the new souls back into the vessel bodies. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 02:01, February 18, 2016 (UTC) New Magic No Ancient Spells etc. But and I likely will need help making it. 1. Antithesis Magic or a simply Antithesis. It's a form of anti-magic like wave, dispel, etc. However it doesn't work like a simple spell that cancels other magic. This magic is about understanding your opponent and the magic used per case. It uses the spell(s) in question attributes to become an antithesis. Example, a fire Mage natural weakness is typically water. With Antithesis Magic, if they use fire magic, one can manipulate part the spell's own power to turn into water fire's typical antithesis. I see this magic having potential. 2. Also can we as a wikia make Anti-Slayer Magic? Like come up with an idea. So as there is a love of Dragon, Devil, and God Slayers a balance might help other than just rules on how many and what kind of slayers to make.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:23, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Welp, thanks for your words of wisdom o'great one! I'll work on it more. Honestly, I'm just a lazy person and I was looking for an easy way out. I've got to stop doing that. Well either way, I'm here again because I have yet another tournament to procrastinate for. You know Fire Emblem? Strategy game, epic classes, lots of tears? I was wondering if I could base Requip styles off of the classes from that game. IE: The Trickster (Cards, Rings, Daggers, Shortswords), Swordsmaster (rename for Swordsman which I got perms to take over) and etc... and I am already breaking the megalist rule I made for myself *sigh* Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Ok in your opinion what could Antithesis Magic be used in terms of originality by its name? I mean could it be a type of creation magic, that creates antithesis to specific factors? Only catch is the antithesis is only workable if the caster has physical material from the one(s) he/she wants to use on it. Is this a possibility or you have any ideas? I just came with another one. Could Antithesis be a human version of Weakness as Weakness is used by Machina.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Angela soul Oh so instead of multiple Angela soul it woul be like... Angela soul: Shini. (?) If so then I can make different name for each of them (I'll lower it down to three) Aminiki0414 (talk) 03:07, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I've already preordered Conquest and Birthright.. I'm going to cry so much. Also replaying awakening and it took my only 5 chapters to hook Chrom and my Avatar up. I'm so ready for the pain of my daughter Lucina trying to kill me :). Now I'm just here to babble about how RBWY and Fates have ruined my life. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Hey per. I wanted to ask you about my character drake eren. Since he has gotten stronger, i was gonna give him Draconian's Flight- he grows a dragon wing to fly for a short time. And i want to give him a pic of a dragon eye for his Draconian's Sight. Also, can i put that dragon's wrath of sin mark on him? Also hi. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 07:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Drake Eren? Well, he does have Draconian's Extremity and Sight, both parts of a dragon. This is like an upgrade for him to have. Draconian's Flight gives him the ability to fly, but only for a short time, and Draconian's Fang, In the same way Allen Walker turns his anti-akuman weapon into a Greatsword, this turns his Draconian's Extremity into a broadsword. 2 simple upgrades. Can i grant him those two? And this was something i wanted to ask you. A)Is it possible for me to make a character that has three races or is that too Op? B) two of my characters are a mixed of vampire, werewolf and symbiote. Can i make them? C) i am also making a version of my demons and gods. Can i also make that? D) also, how are you and i know i am asking alot, but i wanted to get this out of my head. E) oh and i was thinking on making a character with a beast form like the video game Bloody Roar. I have a few ideas. F) can i make an Etherious as well? G ) i am also thinking of making two sets of new items simliar to drake to two different characters. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 18:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Deleate Yo, accidently screwed the name on one of my characters, can you delete Xanthus Zaeske. Need to try again. ComicMaster619 (talk) 20:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I got it now Angelic soul This particular form of magic allows the user to Take Over the powers of an angel. The user is then granted enhanced speed,strength,reflexes, as well as flight. It is said that this power is granted but no one knows for sure. Spells: Angelic soul: Thoth Angelic soul: Hermes Angelic soul: Arch Angels: Angels are powerful beings that are the exact opposite of demons. They use a form of white magic and can be turned against humans. But mostly fight against the evil that wishes to slay man kind. Angelic soul: Thoth Spells/power: Blade of the Light: The user shoots a beam of light at the enemy dealing heavy damage. Enhanced strength Able to fly Angelic soul: Hermes Thorns of of the heavens: the user summons thorns from the ground to trap and deal damage to the enemy. Enhanced speed Flight Able to summon support spells for allies that grants flight and enhanced speed/strength Angelic soul: Arch Blade of the archangel: The user summons any kind of weapon of their choosing made out light Enhanced speed,reflexes, And strength Flight Heaven's descent: the user uses all his power as his final resort and sends a beam of white energy crashing down on the enemy. This All have for now. I explained what angels are and the bio for the magic. If you could get back to me as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated. Aminiki0414 (talk) 22:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Because Duality Is Self-Perpetuating The title has almost nothing to do with the discussion... Or maybe it has. It's just a little ask: I could create my own fanon versions of Angels and Demons to use freely by myself? [[User:Enriant|'Enriant']] (''One Is All, All Is One'') 00:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) A) Draconian's Fang gives him the ability to turn gis arm into a broadsword. The Draconian's Flighy gives him the ability to fly. I want to put the Dragon's wrath of sin on him too. B) the race i was making a race like Gears from Guilty Gear. A race of artificially created humans and animals with mechanical engineering fusing. Like an android mixed with a wyvern or weretigers They have Lacrimas in their bodies and they are smarter, stronger and faster then the original. However, like all machines, they need to he charged or they can't function well. C) the Bloody roar idea is about making mages ( like 5) that has the ability to transform into their inner beast and changes back at will. Like a transformation magic, but with unleashing the beast from within. So i guess I'm saying Beastial Metamorphosis. D) There is gonna be a character that can rival Drake Eren. Like Draconian's Extremity, this girl will have a weapon called Demonic's Might, a right arm that has demonic power on her left arm, Demonic Eye, a eye of demonic power that can drain opponent's magic and control them like puppets. E ) also that is good to hear. Sorry for the questions. F) Etherious that i want to make is gonna be based on Lightning Magic. I want him to have Lightning Devil Curse. G) also, i noticed i haven't seen a race based on lions. Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:23, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I forgot something... So I was looking through my articles earlier today and I realized that I had forgotten to ask about Empyrean and Zef and I's version of angels. Basically, angels are the same as alpha's version with classes and enhanced physical abilities, basic molecular teleportation and the likes, but we're adding our own twist as well as making God and Lucifer. (Fun story their twins and God fucks up Lucifer.) So, basically Eretz the land in which Empyrean is in is an alternate world similar to Edolas that is only accessible by angels. Angels can willingly teleport into Earth-Land unless they've been exiled, in which case they're stuck in earth-land. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you about this sooner. I've been really busy, exams, procrastinating, wiki shit, even more procrastinating. Once again, sorry. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) A) Draconian's Flight- a magic move that allows Drake to have a wing. Pro- it can help him fly and fight in aerial combat. It can also help him transport people. Con: he uses his magic too much to stay air borne. The higher he is, the more magic he uses. Draconian's Fang- a weapon that turns his Draconian's Extremity into a dragon-looking broadsword. This form has Sword Magic and Steel Magic. It can also fire shockwaves at his targets. Pro- It gives him killer accuracy and more agility. This makes a lethal person in battle. Con- if he is in a negative state, the sword will make him go crazy and go on a crazy rampage. The form also uses magic for it to stay in effect. The last one that can Drake a threat is that symbol i was talking about. Draconian's Rage- a mode when Drake is overcome by his anger and rage and will emit a black and purple aura. This mode is considered his berserker state. He will act like a dragon in rage. Pro- This Mode gives him Barrier Magic and it can give him Counter Magic. This also gives him Mind Shatter for deadly and fatal purpose. Con- this form actually hurts him as it draws out of of his power. It is a double edge sword. It gives him a great power boost, but it drains his life force and magic if it is used wrongly. User: Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:48, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Halp Please? Hey Per, so I have this spell known as Burst which is the heightened transformation of Slayer (Dragon, God or Devil). If you check this, I think you can see where I'm going with it. I basically wanted to create something that would boost a slayer's elemental abilities, but I'm having the utmost trouble putting this into detail. I can't even truly grasp how it will function! Can you help?? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 05:25, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Lava God Slayer The lava did refer to God Slayer. I just took a long time to actually get around to making the character XD. Great Achlus (talk) 07:53, February 19, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: But yeah, the lava style came up back when were discussing various slayer styles, such as the Storm and Sky. Way back when I was a newbie lol. Great Achlus (talk) 07:56, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello Per. You might remember, quite a while back, I requested that if I could create a Graphene God Slayer. It was denied due to Graphine itself wouldn't serve as an element. But with the new changes to the Slayers. Would this eariler request be capable of being allowed? Sorry to bother you have a nice day/night. Nearó (talk) 08:28, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh you mean that kind of detail. Yeah, not exactly an an ace in that department. That was almost about as good as i can explain drakes new abilities. I thought i explained it well and i haven't gone that far into explaining like that before. I'm used to putting short versions of the magic. User talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:49, February 19, 2016 (UTC) It's a fair idea, I don't think it's worth the hassle of enforcing though, could get annoying. Long as people are categorizing decently, that's good. '''13:51:42 Fri Kwes-chan Per~, I was wondering if this is a permittable type of character; a child -- or long-descendant -- of a Yakuma God that took a Human form and courted another human? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Blood and Knights Hey-ho, Per-chin, how are ya? As I saw your last edits, your Kyrie holds the title of Dragon-Blooded Knight. I possible can guess, from what source you took, but to not have any problems, I decide to ask, if one of my Dragon Slayers can hold this title too. Eventually, it would help me to bring up your Dragon Stream within my character too (you already allowed it to me, yeah, I even can find it :P). And yeah, I put a work on my Hayashi, in order to bring him up to the DSR, yeah, I hope, these changes will be liked. Anyway, have a nice day, see ya. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Shiva Key I was wondering since keys come in many varieties in this fanon... I was curious about wanting to make a single key called Icehearts's Key or the Iceheart Key. The idea is this is a special key summon that can only be summoned by sharing a single being within the heart of their summoner temporarily and can only last for an hour or two or less depending on the caster's magic level and eternano reserves or how much magic they have left. She becomes stronger. As a weakness, the longer the OC and Iceheart share a body, the user's heart will freeze from the inside out which means she can normally only last a couple hours combined with Iceheart, lest her body become frozen and unmelting like the key itself. MaddiKitten 19:09, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Lava God 2.0 A little bit of both actually. When I went to develop it initially, nothing that I came up with seemed to fit my intentions. So I put it on the back burner for a while, and well, the idea slipped my mind. But with Chelia's new guild, I found motivation to work on a god slayer once more, and remembered that I had received permission to create the Lava God Slaying style roughly 3 years ago. So I went for it. Sorry if I created issues by doing so. Great Achlus (talk) 20:14, February 19, 2016 (UTC)